edfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemon Brook Gag Factory
The Lemon Brook Gag Factory was an abandoned warehouse/factory featured in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, where the Eds believed they could find Eddy's Brother. Naturally, of course, Edd was the one who came to this conclusion. As the name states, it's located in Lemon Brook. The Factory The factory produced products that were based on pranks and gags. The Factory, however, has been abandoned for about ten years. The inside of the factory contains many cobwebs and is so decrepit, that it has a thick carpet of dust on the floor. In addition to being a factory, it is possible that it doubles as the shop, as Edd says that Eddy's brother "must work there or at least be a regular customer." There is a switch in the factory that turns on/cuts off the power source for nearly the entire factory. There is also a sewage pipe that empties into the swamp. The Office The office was the workplace for whomever the owner of the factory was. It is a typical work office; a desk (filled with toy mouths) with a lamp, a file cabinet, and a wastebasket. The file cabinet has several files that are named after the gag products such as vomit, gum, etc. The employee file is so old that the papers inside eventually turned into dust. The door can even turn into dust if brute force is used to open it. Products Although the factory is completely deserted, the gag products still remain (in perfectly good condition as well). Products include spring-loaded eyeglasses, rubber chickens, electrical gum, fake vomit, toy mouths, toy mice, fake butcher knives and forks, and the famous "snake in a can trick." A major flaw with the snake can prank, however, is that hundreds of false snakes are compressed into one little can. If the can is opened, the snakes would explode out of the can and send the victim flying. Damage The first damages caused to the property were when the Eds used Ed as a battering ram on the door, making a hole in it. When the Eds were inside the factory, Eddy tricked Edd with the "snake in a can" trick. The can exploded, which destroyed parts of the roof and damaging one of the smokestacks, causing a massive amount of false snakes to be scattered around the area surrounding the factory. The door to the office was destroyed by Kevin after he smashed it in. The floor of the office collapsed when Kevin and Nazz were standing on it, probably due to the floor's age, or Kevin stepping too hard on it when destroying a toy mouse. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' After a disastrous scam that caused the kids to hunt the Eds down to give them a severe beating (or worse), the Eds had to seek refuge. Eddy suggested that they find his older brother. The Eds came to the conclusion that he may be an employee at the Gag Factory or a regular customer at the very least. They found the factory to be deserted, however. Ed and Eddy played with the gags that remained in the factory while Edd attempted to find Eddy's brother's address. Ed and Eddy then scared Edd with the products. Eddy then played the snake in a can trick on Edd, which destroyed parts of the factory and sent Edd along with hundreds of false snakes flying out the factory. The Eds unknowingly gave away their positions to Kevin and Nazz, who saw the explosion. Fortunately for the Eds, they had already left the factory. Kevin and Nazz tried to look for them without success and accidentally turned the factory back on and fell into the sewage pipe which led them to the swamps. Gallery Vlcsnap-2017-03-28-18h41m51s987.png|The factory's advertisement in Ed's Revolt of The Rotting Brains comic. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-16h13m11s272.png|Loading dock. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-16h14m58s691.png|Front door. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-16h15m31s907.png|Overview. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-16h19m37s823.png|The office. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-16h50m10s856.png|Inside the office. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-16h52m37s133.png|Another overview. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-17h05m54s843.png|The factory seen here exploding with a swarm of false snakes. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-17h01m47s620.png|Another view inside the office. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-16h59m54s833.png|Power switch. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-17h00m08s392.png|Lights on. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-17h03m54s567.png|The conveyor belts. Vlcsnap-2017-05-12-17h07m36s395.png|Pipe to the Swamp. Loading Dock.jpg|Loading dock production design Lemon Brook Gag Company or Factory.jpg|Overview of the factory production design Ed Thru Factory Door.jpg|"Knock! Knock! I am Ed!" Factory Overview.jpg Factory Office.jpg Factory Bird's Eye View.jpg Factory Another View.jpg Pipe in the Swamp.jpg Ed Wearing Gag Glasses.jpg|Spring-loaded eyeglasses. Gag Snakes.jpg|Gag snakes used in the "snake in a can trick". Chattering Teeth.jpg|Chattering toy mouths in an office drawer. Nazz Land In Cushion Box.jpg|Whoopee cushions in a box. Upright Conveyor - Kevin's bike.jpg|Upright conveyor. Nazz_in_Pipe.jpg|Apparently the pipe is hanging onto a tree. City Bus with Front Door.jpg|"Gag Factory" advertisement on Peach Creek City Bus despite the factory being abandoned for about 10 years. 19452952 1980408155515850 1564392016534993675 o.jpg|The factory lineart. Category:Locations Category:Structure